Just A Dream
by theultimatechannyfan
Summary: Sonny has a day at the rink and unexpectedly meets Chad. Lots of fluff.


**_A/N_**

_**theultimatechannyfan: **Hey guys! This is a collaboration story with my wonderful friend and Co-author Historygeek22 ! _

**_historygeek22: _**_I'm honored to write my first Channy fic with this awesome author! I hope you enjoy the story! We worked really hard and would appreciate it if you could give us feedback!_

**_theultimatechannyfan: _**_Hopefully this is the start of many Collabs to come! Leave us a review! _

**_DISCLAIMER!_**

**Sonny: **I'm so excited!

**Chad: **Why, so you can read about my hotness?

**Sonny: ***rolls eyes* Really Chad, Really?

**Chad:** I'm hurt, Sonny! This is a Channy Fanfic! *shudders*

**Sonny: **Well it's pretty cool to be in my awesome fan's hearts!

**Chad:** ...My fans are more awesome though.

**Us: **TEAM CHANNY!

**Chad: **I'm still hotter then Efron.

**historygeek22: **...

**theultimatechannyfan: **Lets not start this again...

**Sonny: **... Zac is pretty hot...

**Chad: **BLASPHEMY!

**Sonny: ***laughing at Chad* Oh, Chad, you're the only guy for me. *they hug*

**Us: ** Awwwww!

**Chad: **Ah! Go read the fanfic! I need time with mi'lady!

**Sonny: **Aren't you forgetting something?

**Chad: ** Oh, yeah. They don't own us!

**historygeek22: **I though we bought them off the black market?

**theultimatechannyfan:** We don't own SWAC!

**Channy: ** SWAC fans gonna read!

**Sonny's Point Of View**

I skated around the roller rink with ease, moving my feet in time with the music. Ah, I love Fridays. Almost every Friday night after work, I go home and put on my big hoodie and sunglasses and go skating at "United Skates Of America", a nice little roller skating place in downtown Hollywood. I go on Friday nights because that's when it's the busiest and I have the least chance of being recognized. Thank goodness I'm on "_So Random!_" and not a huge show like "_Glee_" because those people can't go anywhere without being mobbed. Going skating every weekend is my little secret that only my mom knows about. I don't like keeping things from my friends, but I spend almost every moment of every weekday with them and I need time by myself. It's for my sanity and unless they want me to go crazy, I need me time. Plus, skating is great exercise! I usually lay low and skate around the rink, keeping an eye out for the kids that fall down. I can't stand it when people blow by these little kids and accidentally knock them down, and then don't have the decency to stop and ask them if they're alright or help them up. It's always the same group of like four of five people that skate around really fast and stomp their skates to the beat of the music. They blow past these little kids and then they lose their balance and fall. I always stop and see if they're okay and help them up. I saw a little girl fall down pretty hard in front of me and start crying. I skated over to her and helped her up.

"Aww, are you alright? Here, let me help you to the benches," I said, tenderly. I skated her to the side of the rink and we sat down on one of the benches.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked, looking at her. She couldn't be any older than five or six.

"No, my knees hurt," The little girl said, sniffling.

"Where's your mommy? Do you want me to go get her for you?" I asked. I looked up and saw a woman running toward us.

"Courtney, are you okay? What happened?" She asked.

"Here's my mommy. My knees hurt. I fell, but this nice lady helped me up!" Courtney said. The mother looked at me.

"Thank you so much! Wait a second, do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar. Courtney, doesn't she look familiar?" The mom asked. Courtney looked at me and a look of realization crossed her face.

"Are you Sonny Munroe? From 'So Random!'?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, but could you please not broadcast that? I come here all the time to skate and I don't want it getting around. I like being able to skate without being mobbed," I said.

"I won't tell anyone! I promise!" I smiled at her cuteness and looked at her mom.

"Isn't that the show your brother watches all the time?" Courtney's mom asked.

"Yeah! Chaddy loves 'So Random!'" Courtney said.

"Wait, Chaddy?" I said. I looked at Courtney's mother. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked at Courtney and so did she.

"As in Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Chad's mom Catherine Delaney Cooper and this is his sister Courtney Delilah Cooper, " Catherine said.

"Oh, its nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper. Um, did you say that Chad watches 'So Random!'?" I asked.

"Yep, every Wednesday at eight thirty, why?" She said. I smiled evilly.

"Oh, no reason. Is Chad here, too?" I asked. As if on cue, Chad skated shakily over to us. He was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses too, trying not to be recognized. At first he didn't recognize me.

"Aw, Court, are you alright? Did you fall?" Chad asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but then Sonny helped me up! But don't tell anyone she's here cause it's a secret!" Courtney said, whispering the last part excitedly. Chad looked up at me, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked rudely, shocked to see me here.

"I could ask you the same thing," I shot back.

"I'm trying to have a night out with my family without being hounded by the paparazzi!" Chad said.

"Well, I've been skating here every Friday night ever since I came to Hollywood!" I said.

"I WAS HERE FIRST!" Chad and I yelled at the same time.

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" We screamed at the same time again.

"YES I WAS!" We shouted in unison. Just then, a very tall blonde man skated over. The look of anger on Chad's face vanished as the man gave him "The Look".

"Cat, what's going on?" The man asked. Catherine, who had been sitting on the bench with a look of amusement on her face, stood up and came by me.

"This is my husband Christopher Dylan Cooper. Chris, this is Sonny Munroe," Cat said, gesturing from Chris to me. So this is Chad's dad? They say that when you grow up you look like your parents. And so far I'm liking what I see. WHAT AM I THINKING!

"Ah, the famous Sonny Munroe! It's so nice to finally meet you! Chad's told us so much about you," Chris said, shaking my hand. Chad was waving his hand under his neck and mouthing 'Cut it out!' to his father.

"Oh he has, has he?" I said, looking at Chad.

"Oh yes! He told us about how you're so nice all the time and how you always put others in front of yourself," Cat said. If looks could kill, Chad would have murdered his mom.

"Why were you screaming at her? Do I need to take away your Dylan again?" Chris asked Chad, sternly.

"No! Not my Dylan! If you take away my Dylan again, I can't call myself CDC! I'll just be CC, and that sounds like a girl's name! Like CeCe Jones from 'Shake It Up'!" Chad said, freaking out like a little kid. There's no way this can get any better!

"Then you need to apologize to Sonny," Chris said.

"Nu-uh! No way!" Chad said, stubbornly. He turned his back to his father and crossed his arms across his chest like a five year old. It officially just got better!

"Okay fine. Have it your way. You can be CC for a week," Chris said, calmly.

"Fine! Sorry!" Chad said.

"That wasn't nice. Turn and face her and apologize nicely!" Chris said. Chad dramatically turned around and faced me. I was trying very hard to contain my laughter.

"Sonny, I sincerely apologize for shouting at you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Chad said, fake-sweetly. I was about to lose my composure and start laughing insanely.

"It's okay," I said, and laughed. Courtney was quietly laughing next to her mother, who was trying not to laugh. Chris was even smiling! Chad mumbled something about needing a drink and skated off unsteadily toward the restrooms, looking a little hurt.

"I'm gonna go see if he's all right," I said. I skated over to the drinking fountain. Chad was gripping it and trying get a drink without losing his balance.

"You okay?" I asked. He wiped his mouth and gave me a dirty look.

"Peachy," He said.

"Fine!" I said pretending not to care.

"Fine!" Chad said giving me the same look.

"Good!" I said. "Good!" Chad yelled. The skating rink stared at him and laughed. Chad hid behind me.

"Scared Chaddy?" I said cutely. Chad scowled at me. I laughed remembering the why he was here. Now that I think about it he's not that much of a selfish jerk. "So the Chad Dylan Cooper has a sweet side." I said smiling as I skated around him.

"Sometimes, when it comes to Court," Chad said.

"Speaking of which, she told me your dirty little secret," I said. Chad looked shocked. His face got really red.

"SHE TOLD YOU? I've been meaning to take it down," Chad said. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Take what down?" I asked. Chad's face turned even redder.

"Um, never mind." He said.

"What?" I said confused. "What are you hiding?" I said smiling my signature smile.

"Nothing." Chad said quickly as he attempted to skate away but fell instead. I helped him up but he of course resisted pulling me down with him. We both blushed our lips were close 3 inches apart tops.

"Chad has a girlfriend." Courtney said licking an ice cream. I jumped up, blushing like crazy. Chad's face was just as red.

"She's not my girlfriend," He said covering his face.

"I'm um going to um." I said awkwardly and skated away.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad said. I continued to skate.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you!" Chad said. I turned around and skated back to him, suddenly interested.

"I'm listening," I said.

"I have a poster of you in my room," Chad said.

"Oh, that's different... No Court told me that you watch 'So Random!'" I said.

"Oh," Chad said. He was super-embarrassed.

"But to be honest I find this secret more cute." I said smiling while I blushed. What exactly was I saying? Chad and Cute shouldn't be in the same sentence.

"I am adorable." He said as if he was stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes suddenly not interested. And put my head phones on. I took one ear bud out to listen to Chad's conversation with Courtney. Which is wrong. So wrong!

"Why are you eating Ice cream at a skating rink?"Chad said to Courtney. Courtney pouted and skated away.

"Let her have her fun."I said from behind Chad. I slipped my head phone's on again and just saw Chad running away like a girl. Apparently, I scared him. He was still wearing his skates, so he fell. I went and helped him up.

"Is this your first time skating?" I looked at him and he looked down.

"Maybe," He answered. I instantly felt bad for him.

"You want some help?" I asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper get's help from no one," He said.

"Well then guess you can fall again and maybe injure yourself," I said.

"Injure. Chad Dylan Cooper does not like injuries," Chad said.

"Why are you talking in the third person?" I asked helping him up. He shrugged as he kept a good grip on my hand.

"Just help me get out of the skating rink," He said.

"Now it's time for couple skating. Get that someone special and skate around the rink of love." Said a deep voiced DJ.

I looked at Chad awkwardly. And Chad put on a face of horror as he saw his family watching. His mom gestured for Chad to take me out there. 'Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars was playing. Chad gripped my hand tighter.

"You better not make me fall," He ordered as he intertwined his fingers with mine. I blushed lightly. He blushed too as he stared at the crowd. I looked at his skates. They were dark blue with the initials CDC on them.

"So Chad," I thought. Then I realized I said it out loud and covered my mouth.

"Sonny,"Chad whispered. I looked up his eyes were so blue. Almost as blue as the sky. He looked cute. There it goes again! The C word. Chad is not cute. He shoves puppys. He's a puppy criminal. But he's a sweet guy in the inside. When he's not a selfish obnoxious jerk.

"Sonny, why aren't we moving?"Chad asked. I blushed as I realized the song was half over. Well, his eyes were mesmerizing. Did I just say mesmerizing?

"Um what? Oh yeah um lets um go."I said. We skated around a little, me supporting Chad because he was wobbling.

"I hate this," Chad whined.

"No you're doing a really good job," I said, still blushing from the close contact.

"Thanks," He said blushing at the compliment

"You're welcome," I said blushing, as the song changed to "Just A Dream" by Nelly. I quietly thought how it applied to me and Chad. Sometimes he was nice and sweet but then CDC kicks back in and he's back to normal. Who's the real Chad? I thought quietly as I continued to skate. Chad seeming to be closer then before.

"Chad?"I said quietly. Chad layed his head on my shoulder. I noticed all the girls doing that with their boyfriends. And I sighed as I realized I secretly wanted to be that way with Chad. WAIT WHAT? Did I just think that? These love songs are getting to my head!

"I should go home now," I said. Chad didn't move. And my heart raced as his eyes looked at mine.

"So soon?" He asked a little sad. I thought about it and realized, I didn't want to leave. Which was weird.

"I guess I could stay a little bit longer," I said, giving in to my desire to stay this close to Chad.

"I mean you don't have too. CDC is here with Dad Dylan Cooper and family. So maybe I should leave you alone like we originally planned." He said. I looked at him my face saddened.

"Oh I see," I said. "I'm so stupid," I said to myself as I unwrapped myself from Chad and watched as he fell. Feeling compelled to help him, I suppressed the urge and ran outside only to find it raining. And to come to the realization all my stuff is still in there. Good thing I own these skates, I thought. The white skates I had on with a sun painted on it seemed so gloomy to me.

"Why do I feel so sad? It's just stupid Chad?" I thought to myself as a tear fell.

"What's the matter, Sonny?" Chad asked. He was wearing shoes and had Sonny's bag and shoes in his hand.

"Chad," I said as I wiped my tears. "Stupid rain," I said to myself.

"Why are you crying? Come on Sonny. I thought you were supposed to be my Sunshine in a rainstorm," He said smirking at his little inside joke.

"I'm not crying," I said putting on a fake smile.

"You have a beautiful smile don't put this phony one on," Chad said, frowning.

"Chad. Do you hate me?" I asked curiously. My tears had stopped but the rain seemed to pour even more.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't stay out in the rain for anyone," He said quietly. I grab my stuff from his hand. Suddenly I felt something on my lips. I looked up to find Chad's blue eyes so close and so warm. My body wanted to hold him close. But my mind was screaming THIS IS CHAD! I have to stop this.

"Chad we're supposed to hate each other. We're suppose to fight and argue," I said as I moved away from his lips. From my first kiss.

"All I see is a ray of light," He said

"How do I know if this is real? How do we do this? Whatever this is? God Chad, tell me what to do about you!" I said.

"I don't know. To be honest I didn't want you to see me like this. That's why I was mad earlier." Chad said.

"What's wrong with the way you look now, Chad?" I asked.

"I mean you couldn't see all my hotness like this," He said as the rain soaked through his clothes. I looked to see we were both soaken wet. But somehow I didn't care.

"Really Chad? Really?" I said rolling my eyes. Of all the things to mention his hotness was mentioned. It was So Chad.

"Yes, Sonny. Really," He said smiling.

"Fine then maybe I kind of like you and your beautiful sparkly blue eyes," I said

"Maybe I like you and your big brown beautiful eyes," He said.

"And maybe I like you and your gorgeous blonde hair!" I said.

"And maybe I like you and your beautiful brown locks!" He said.

"Fine!" I said.

"Fine!" Chad said.

"Good!" I said.

"Good!" Chad said.

"Well then we both like each other!" I said.

"Well then maybe we should kiss again!" Chad said.

"Fine!" I said. Our lips touched gently and our breathing hitched. It was as if the rain stopped and there was a rainbow.

"Well then maybe you should be my lady," He said in a funny way that made me want to laugh.

"Chad I am not your lady." I said. Chad frowned.

"But you're totally worthy of being my lady. Just because you're on a horrible show doesn't mean we can't be together," Chad said. I gave Chad a dark look.

"I'm going home," I said with a sneeze.

"I should drive you." Chad said.

"But you have your family. And my mom is probably really worried about me." I said.

"Oh yeah," He said quietly.

"Well um see you when I see you?" I asked. Chad nodded and smiled.

"Yeah see you when I see you." He said with a huge smile. I didn't notice but a cheering sound came.

"Finally!" said.

"Ugh you should go before my mom says embarrassing stuff," He said as he kissed my hands. I smiled at him and went running for my car already soaked and in skates, at that. I quickly got in and changed into shoes. I saw Chad going back in and his Mom going to the car to grab him some extra clothes. And felt a tad bit jealous. But sometimes a little rainy weather is just enough for this little sun to shine.

I smiled looking forward to tomorrow counting the hours till I see Chad again. To bad It'll probably never happened.

I coughed sitting in my bed. I've been trapped here for two days. I felt sleep wanting to take over and heard a knock on my door and Chad's voice. This had to be just a dream. I thought as sleep took over.


End file.
